I Will Roll Again
by Hikaru Uzudraneel
Summary: Takes place after Blood Drive. Ayumi can't talk, and can't do anything. What is really going on in her head though? Based off of Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku. I DONT OWN ROLLING GIRL OR BLOOD DRIVE!


**STAGED AFTER BLOOD DRIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Ayumi could never forget the images that she had seen. The bodies, the blood, her sister. It never left. She tried to never remember them, but it was damn impossible. They always were there. So was the guilt. The guilt that she felt when she realized that she was the reason five people died. The guilt she felt when because of her actions, her sister lost her life.

It would remain in her head for eternity. Always...

She held onto the hope though, that someday someone would help her forget her pain. It was possibly unattainable, but who knew?

Everyone's voices swarmed her head. Telling her lies, telling her that none of this was her fault, telling her that she didn't kill five people. It gave her a headache, hearing all of their lies. There was no redemption for her, and they knew it. If she could move, instead of absorbing everything around her, she would hold her ears.

Everyone thought she was okay. Everyone. They didn't know what it was like to not be able to do anything themself. She always had to wait for people to help her. She couldn't speak to voice anything she felt. Would she have even found the words to express how guilty she felt about their deaths? She made a lot of mistakes, and even more mistakes, winding everything into a knot that would never be solved. She often rolled away with her thoughts on how to solve the mess that was her life.

This would be the time her pain would be solved. She will roll away with her thoughts and actually be successful. At least, that's what she thought. She did roll away, but did not succeed. Yoshiki stared at her, like he always did. He, out of all of their friends, took care of her, and could at least understand a bit of what was going on in her head. This time, though, he asked her a question. "Are you done yet?"

Ayumi wanted to answer him, "Not by a long shot," but she couldn't. She had a life ahead of her, no matter how unattainable it was now. She tried to voice the words, but instead her breath stopped and she choked.

She had thought it all possible and had tried her hardest. It wasn't enough, it was never enough. She could feel herself fading away, with everything blurring before her eyes. The voices blended more and more, becoming a tornado of lies. They all spoke at once about how she was innocent, how she had done nothing wrong, how it was so sad that soon she may die.

Ayumi wanted to tell them all it was okay, she would live. But now, would it ever be possible? She would probably die soon. She had to cling onto her last threads of life, no matter how impossible it could be. But it was like an insurpassable mountain. She could try, but she would roll down the mountain and end up back at stage one.

This would be the time her pain would be solved. She will roll away with her thoughts and actually be successful. At least, that's what she thought. She rolled away again, and didn't succeed again. She could feel the answer, lying on the tip of her brain. Yoshiki again looked at her, and murmured again, "Are you done yet?"

Ayumi wanted so badly to answer, "Just a little more," but couldn't find the words. She tried, and tried to do something, but was unsuccessful. Her breath held up, and she didn't breathe. Maybe, just maybe, if she died, this would be the end of her misery. Instead of stopping, she started trying even more. She could feel herself slipping, and she could see out of her one eye that Yoshiki could too. Then he did a move that surprised her.

He grabbed her, and gave her a hug. She wanted to tell him that this would be the end, but once again couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Her life was going. She was past the point of no return. In her fading moments, she could hear Yoshiki saying, "You must be very tired of all of this. It's okay. I hope you have a good death." His voice cracked.

She tried very hard to speak and say something. What came out was a, "Goodbye Yoshiki." She could feel a strand of tears running down her face, although she wasn't sure if they were her own or Yoshiki's. Then everything started going white.

She'll meet them all again. But for now...

* * *

 **a) I don't own Corpse Party.**

 **b) Thanks for reading! Please review. Criticism is accepted and added, just be gentle.**

 **And with that, seeyas! RIP Ayumi!**


End file.
